User blog:Schrottii/100 reasons why ScrapTD SUCKS.
Below you'll find 100 reasons why ScrapTD sucks by Ergin27 and me. Do you agree with them? Can you find even more reasons? 1. new players have no chance 2. it's just a race and boring 3. why does not black have less or equal in everything compared to it's alive 4. leagues aren't that good 5. most players are inactive (even the dev) 6. we have to wait months for update 7. why can you name yourself " " 8. why is there still the bug that you're sometimes not in a team or in the wrong team according to the display but you are still in your team 9. why is there no music 10. why are there no sounds 11. sometimes you have to wait a hour to find someone 12. why are halfth of the abilities shit 13. if you don't have the scrap ability you lost in arena 7 14. why is inviting someone worth ad tokens which are crap 15. is it now spelt ScrapTD or Scrap TD? 16. the short version of ScrapTD is STD, and that SUCKS 17. there are players who get to tesla tower and then make you having to wait 15 minutes until the match ends because you have no chrome and they don't send anything 18. why can you spam emojis 19. why does noone actually use the team icons 20. why can't you watch your replays on pc? 21. why is is not available for iOS 22. Why are upgrades so literally small? 23. Many barrels like coal have potential but are so bad that they instantly get killed 24. the energy limit is too low 25. energy actually just sucks and that's it 26. why does exile not play this game 27. why is the description in the play store so short 28. there aren't really many strategies 29. keanu loves to hacks this game 30. THERE'S NO SENSE IN THIS GAME!!!!!!!! 31. There are players who cheat scrap but just don't want to say it 32. you can't ban players from your team 33. you can insanely spam in a team with replays 34. the bot you play your first match against can't kill you 35. in the discord there are no roles for this game 36. theres no link in this game to the reddit 37. same for the discord server 38. why can't you decide what barrels your defenses shoot (furthest, closest, strongest, weakest for example) 39. why are there just a few ways 40. why are there only 2 3 barrels that can kill you 41. Why are there no effects to barrels themselves (healing, x1.5 dmg, speed nerf, etc.) 42. when you play it feels like everyone is hacking 43. There's bad connection to server 44. Bad matchmaking 45. No basic info about the opponent you get faced against (level, trophies) 46. why can you only use 4 emojis 47. why is there only one upgrade 48. why is the max. level for barrels and defenses 20 and not 25 or 30 49. the design sucks at some parts 50. why can't you test strategies against bots 51. why is there no 3 2 1 countdown when a match starts 52. the leagues were supposed to be like team wars but are totally NOT 53. Why defs are so shit 54. youtube videos are bad quality 55. why aren't there barrels and defenses with special abilities like teleporting or changing speed or regeneration 56. This doesn't even seem to be done by Endte 57. ScrapTD is dying 58. ScrapTD makes Scrap Clicker 2 a bit dying too 59. why are there two teams named marihuana 60. Why are some active people marked as inactive 61. Why are 90% of the players below 200 trophies 62. why can't you choose pfps 63. Why does chrome exist 64. Bricks are unneccessarily difficult to get 65. you get same amount of trophies for killing a level 1 player as for a level 14 one 66. there are no loot boxes 67. there are no wrenches and other ressources from scrap 2 just bricks, magnets and scrap 68. you should get a bit of the normal reward without energy, that would fix many problems, but no after months it's still not added 69. many players are very mean 70. There's no logic in this game which isn't based on a certain barrel (Chrome) 71. You should be able to have 3 abilities of the same ability, just like in past 72. The team win req is too low, therefore we lose bricks 73. it kinda feels like a mix of bloons tower defense and clash royale 74. why is the leader of the #1 team in trophies (barrel battlers) gay 75. why is there no russian team in the top 5 76. Why are the strategy possibilities so few 77. Why are there only 7 arenas? 78. this list is more interesting to read than the game is to play 79. why is there a player named fake endte 80. why is endte so bad in this game 81. this game loves makes you ragequit and now that really sucks 82. you loose a match if you don't do something for some seconds just once 83. Disconnections from the server take long and the game hardly tries to reconnect 84. Why has this game created so many arguments? 85. Why are Airstrike and Shooting Box basically the same, there's not really a difference in anything if you use airstrike or use shooting box 86. ad tokens are basically useless 87. why is this not available for pc 88. sometimes it says you have 250M scrap but you can't buy tesla tower, same for everything else in high number area 89. why were the leaderboards in german for such long time 90. it's full of annoying opponents 91. Why is the game after all that simple? 92. why did endte (the dev) leave his own team and joined barrel battlers 93. why is dream team inactive... "best team" 94. There are literal total noobs who are super high in trophies and literal geniuses at <500 trophies 95. why can't you eat pizza why playing this game 96. why can't you eat or drink anything in general while playing this game 97. why are there people at 3000+ trophies who never wrote something in a team 98. Many leaders are mean to some players but friendly to all others in their teams 99. why is there no trailer for this game 100. why are there 100 reasons why this game sucks? Man, it must really sucks if there are 100. Category:Blog posts